


Monster

by twicesloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Songfic, idk where this came from, jiwoo is a baby gay, monster au, yves is a stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicesloona/pseuds/twicesloona
Summary: Jiwoo’s first time at a strip club.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 141





	Monster

_ 내 움직임은 특이해 _

_ 평범치 않아 _

_ One, two, five to seven _

_ 난 어둠 속의 dancer _

  
  
  


Jiwoo wasn’t sure how she ended up in this position. The red lighting made it hard for her to see more than 5 feet in front of her and the music was way too loud. Heejin and Jungeun were right in front of her, leading the way to the bar. They finally arrived and she could slightly hear her two friends ordering drinks before they turned to her. Heejin speaks up, almost yelling, 

“What do you want?” 

She wasn’t too sure she wanted to drink but she knew that if she didn’t she wouldn’t last very long at this club. She figured she needed to loosen up for whatever surprise the girls had planned for her, they refused to tell her what it was, her nerves weren’t a big fan of it.

She finally answers Heejin with a shrug and a small, “whatever you’re drinking is fine.” 

Heejin nods at her before turning back to the bartender and ordering again. Jiwoo looks again and sees a few girls on a more lit up stage dancing up and down a pole.  _ Oh. It’s a strip club.  _ Heat rushes to her face and ears as she watches the women on stage seductively dance for the crowd in front of them and to say Jiwoo is gay panicking is a bit of an understatement. She turns her head towards her two friends and sees Heejin flirting with the bartender, rolling her eyes at her friend,she moves her line of vision toward Jungeun who is already looking at her with a small smirk on her lips.

“What do you think of the club so far?”

Jiwoo shoots her a small glare. She hears Jungeun’s laugh even through the loud music. 

“I didn’t know it was a strip club,” Jiwoo scoffs out. 

She hears Jungeun laughing at her again before she feels her friend snake an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into her side. 

“My dear Jiwoo, where is the fun in that. Now let's get our drinks and get closer to the stage.”

Rolling her eyes for what seems like the 100th time already, she lets Jungeun turn them back towards Heejin who was still flirting with the bartender. 

  
  
  


_ 온몸 뚝뚝 꺾어 _

_ 침대 가까이 갈게 _

_ 무시무시하게 _

_ 네 심장을 훔쳐 지배해 _

  
  
  


They finally got Heejin to stop flirting with the bartender so they could do what they came for. According to Jungeun of course, not that Jiwoo was complaining. She would never say no to watch attractive women dance. Or strip dance to be more specific. Heejin had reserved a small table near the stage beforehand, so as they made their way to it she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. She watches as the woman, with short dark hair, slides down the pole, her feet touching the ground. She watches as her body snakes around the pole once again. Jiwoo thinks she’s been pulled into a trance. She notices that she has a beautiful dragon tattoo that wraps her shoulder down to her forearm.  _ Is this what love at first sight is like? _

Jungeun’s voice calling her, is the only thing that pulls Jiwoo out of her trance. She tries to keep walking towards their table without looking at the stage, still too distracted and failing to see she was about to collide right into Heejin and her drink. Thankfully, Jungeun saved her from spilling the drink all over Heejin and herself.

“Be careful you gay mess!” She hears Jungeun say, before mumbling to herself, “I swear to god she can never see a hot girl and not almost cause an accident.”

Choosing to ignore her friend’s comment she sits down, sipping on her drink and making sure to not lose sight of the pretty brunette on the stage. Jiwoo watches as the girls on stage slowly start making their way towards the DJ. It takes losing sight of the brunette on stage for Jiwoo to notice that the music had stopped and the DJ is now talking to everyone in the club. 

“ALRIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT IS TIME FOR YOU ALL TO TAKE OUT YOUR BLACK CARDS OR BIG BILLS BECAUSE YOUR FAVORITE GIRLS ARE GOING TO BE GIVING YOU ALL INDIVIDUALS SETS, PAY YOUR FAVORITES WELL FOLKS”

Something inside of Jiwoo sparks up and before she knew it she was grabbing her purse and pulling out any cash she had. She hears laughter coming from behind her and turns to see her two best friends laughing at her before handing her a few dollar bills each. She looks at them a little confused before Heejin opens her mouth to talk.

“Alright baby gay it’s your time to shine.” 

  
  
  


_ 하나의 조명 왜 그림자는 둘이야? _

_ 내 속에 다른 게 눈을 뜬 것 같아 _

  
  
  


Jiwoo had pretty much zero experience with women. She had only recently come out and although she isn’t a particularly shy person but, talking to pretty girls, thinking about pretty girls, EXISTING around pretty girls… Well it was terrifying to her and she was a gay mess for the most part. That’s why she’s not too sure as to why she just willingly pulled out all her money to give to a pretty stripper who would never give her the time of day. She waits patiently for the nameless girl’s turn, appreciating the other girls dancing as well, because you know she still has eyes, but mainly because she hasn’t been able to stop the one she was looking for. They announce a pretty blonde, that had arms tatted up and down, who went by the name “Soul”

“Oh my god.” 

Jungeun’s voice makes her turn around, eyeing the slightly older girl. She sees Jungeun’s eyes stuck on the girl on stage. When she realizes that her friend is now the way gay panicking, much to her entertainment. Both Heejin and herself break out into a laugh before both let out a groan of pain.

“Ouch!”

“Ow!”

“Shut up.”

Shaking her head, she turns back around to face the stage. She hears shuffling from behind her and then she suddenly sees Jungeun walk into her line of vision. She watches her friend get closer to the stage before throwing dollar bills towards the blonde girl dancing. It takes everything she has to not start laughing when her friend realizes the girl on stage was not paying attention to her desperate attempts of getting her attention. Turning to make a joke to Heejin she finds that the girl was no longer in her seat. Sighing, she turns back towards the stage only to see that ‘Soul’ had walked right up to her friend and taken a single bill from her before having Jungeun stuff the rest into her thin top with a smirk on her lips. The look on Jungeun’s face was enough for Jiwoo to burst out into laughter before chugging the rest of her drink down.

  
  
  


_ I'm a little monster 날 겁내 _

_ 널 괴롭혀 내 꿈만 꾸게 해 _

_ 난 춤 추고 놀래 가위눌린 너의 _

_ 그 몸 위에 주문을 걸면 _

  
  
  


Getting up to get another drink, she finally spots Heejin, at the bar, once again flirting with the bartender. The bartender notices her first before she sees her gesture at her friend. Heejin turns around to face Jiwoo. 

“Hey, you want another drink?”

All Jiwoo does is nod as Heejin turns back towards the bartender. She comes to learn the bartender’s name is Hyunjin as she waits for her drink, all three girls making small talk. The song that had been playing comes to an end as Hyunjin hands her the drink. Letting out a small thanks, she makes her way back to their table where Jungeun was sitting with a flustered look on her face. Unable to contain a giggle that slipped past her lips, she sees the other girl’s head snap towards her. If looks could kill she would most definitely be 6 feet under right now. Rolling her eyes at her grumpy friend, she sits down next to her as she takes a sip of her drink. 

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THIS LAST LOVELY LADY IS A CLUB FAVORITE! HOW COULD YOU NOT LOVE THIS EROTIC BRUNETTE BEAUTY, EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR YVES!” 

Jiwoo almost chokes on her drink and she sees the breathtaking girl take the stage. The same short hair now in a half up, half down style. The brunette has a veil covering everything except her eyes. The red two piece she had on outlined her figure perfectly and Jiwoo felt her mouth go dry despite the fact she is still actively drinking her beverage. Slowly setting her drink down, she begins searching for the bundle of cash she had gathered earlier. She’s not sure what gave her the confidence to walk closer to the stage, but she’s glad she did. She’s automatically met with seductive brown eyes. She feels her breath catch in her throat and attempts (and fails) to throw a few dollars on the stage.

  
  
  


_ I'm a little monster _

_ I'm a little monster _

  
  
  


Jiwoo feels slim fingers brush her hand before some of the money in her hand went missing. Looking up she’s met with a pair of breasts way too close to her face. Jumping back she bumps right into Jungeun who starts laughing at her.

“Don’t be like that you gave her money Jiwoo.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

She feels Jungeun stare on her.

“What? I just want to get my drink.”

She knows her friend is buying it but she goes with it anyways.

“You’re never going to get a girlfriend if you keep acting like this.”

Rolling her eyes, she begins to turn around to head back to the table.

“I’m not sure if getting a girlfriend at a strip club is idle for me.”

Gay panic was running wild within her, so she decides to ignore her friend’s remmark back at her and walks herself back to her seat before plopping herself down and grabbing her drink again. She begins to nervously look around and finds that Heejin is still happily sitting at the bar flirting her night away.  _ Of course she is. _ It makes her chuckle to herself before she turns her head back towards the stage. 

  
  
  


_ 차가운 땅 잿더미에서 일어났어 _

_ 황혼에서 새벽 난 여전히 존재해 _

_ 이 광기가 싫지 않아 즐기고 있는 걸 _

_ 넌 벗어날 수 없어 도망가지를 마 다쳐 _

  
  
  


The song was coming to an end by the time she found the beautiful stranger back on the stage. She watches as the girl slowly makes her way down the pole landing lightly on her feet. And just like that the set was over. She swears that she sees the woman on stage wink at her but before she can even register what happened she hears the DJ’s voice break through the music blaring.

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE NEXT UP IS THE DANGEROUS AND SEXY SEULGI!”

Jungeun suddenly appears in her line of vision and takes the seat next to her.

“Oh I think that’s Joohyun unnie’s girlfriend!” 

She feels her eyebrows lift up in surprise because honestly it hadn’t clicked that it could’ve been the same Seulgi. Rihanna’s Rude Boy starts playing and sure enough she sees her unnie come onto the stage. Her eyes feel like they might pop out of their sockets when she looks at Jungeun. Jungeun has a similar look on her face, lips parting to let out a small,

“Oh my god.”

_ Oh my god. _

“Oh my god.” 

The new voice startles the two girls a bit but when they find the voice’s owner they relax. Heejin is standing next to Jungeun matching the same look on her face. She knows that none of them should be looking but there she was, looking as her unnie drops down on all fours wearing a very revealing one piece.  _ Joohyun unnie would kill us if she was here.  _

“Maybe we shouldn’t watch.”

Heejin breaks the awkward air around them. She sees how Jungeun and Heejin turn slightly so they weren’t completely staring at the stage. 

“Joohyun unnie would murder us if she knew we were here and saw that.”

Jiwoo can’t help laughing at Heejin’s statement,  _ she’s not wrong about that.  _ Sipping her drink again she pulls out her phone and scrolls through instagram until Seulgi’s set is over. As she takes her last sip she hears Heejin voice again asking her if she wanted another drink. She nods as she pulls out her credit card and hands it over for her friend to take. She watches as her friend walks off and sees Jungeun quickly follow behind her. Humming along to song playing, she patiently waits for her friends to return.

  
  
  


_ 너를 구원하고 _

_ 도로 약 올리고 _

_ Oh 난 완벽하고 _

_ 다시 엉망인 걸 _

  
  
  


A few minutes go by before she has Heejin set her a new drink in front of her again.  _ Maybe this is the last one.  _ She’s definitely starting to feel the two drinks she had. Smiling and giving her friend a small thanks she takes the drink and begins sipping on it. Heejin takes a seat next to her and she suddenly realizes that someone was missing.

“Where did Jungeun go?”

She sees Heejin’s face shift a bit before she answers her.

“Oh, I think she went to the bathroom.”

She watches as Heejin quickly picks up her own drink and begins drinking.  _ That’s weird… Right?  _ Before she can question the other girl anymore, Jungeun appears next to her. She quickly notices that her friend doesn’t have a new drink in hand and wonders what she was doing exactly. There’s a mischievous look on her face that makes Jiwoo’s stomach stir a bit.  _ What was she doing?  _

“Hey Jiwoo, could you come with me I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise? At a strip club? Should I be scared or worried? Should I even trust y-”

She’s interrupted by a slap to her arm. Catching a glimpse of Jungeun rolling her eyes, she slowly sets her drink down on the table.

“Just come with me.”

  
  
  


_ I'm a little monster 날 겁내 _

_ 널 괴롭혀 내 꿈만 꾸게 해 _

_ 난 춤 추고 놀래 가위 눌린 너의 _

_ 그 몸 위에 주문을 걸면 _

  
  
  


She’s following Jungeun down a hallway near the bar, when suddenly it clicks. Stopping dead in her tracks she calls out to the girl ahead of her. 

“Jungeun tell me you aren’t taking me where I think you are.”

She sees her friend stop in front of her. Watching as she turns around to look at her with a small smirk on her face.  _ I can’t believe her.  _ She sees her shrug before turning back around and walking off again. 

“Just come on, live for once.”

Taking a deep breath she silently follows her friend down the hallway. A few doors begin appearing as they keep walking, she can feel her nerves starting back up despite the alcohol in her system.  _ I should’ve just stayed home.  _ Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran straight into Jungeun’s back. They arrived at the last door at the end of the hallway and before she could say anything Jungeun was opening the door and shoving her inside the room. She hears a faint, “Have fun!” before the door closes behind her. Her fist softly hits the door in front of her, she lets a small grunt of annoyance before turning around. She sees a dimly lit room that has a chair in the center. The wall in front of her was completely covered by mirrors. It almost reminded her of the studio her dance practices are held in. 

“I’m guessing you’re Jiwoo.”

She jumps at the new voice and looks around trying to find its owner. A dark shadow in the corner of the room starts moving towards her. The unknown person stalks towards in an almost predatory way, she can feel her heart in her throat and goosebumps breaking out on her skin. Jiwoo sees the stranger get close and the feminine features start to show a bit more. She quickly realizes that the stranger is the beautiful woman that was dancing on the stage earlier. 

  
  
  


_ I'm a little monster _

_ I'm a little monster _

  
  


Jiwoo’s breath catches in her throat and she has never been so overwhelmed in her life. She watches as the taller woman reaches to the chair that was in front of her before slowly sitting down on it. She finds herself staring at her like a little gay panicked teenager.  _ Why? Why am I like this?  _ Shaking herself from her inner dialogue she takes a deep breath before finally answering the beautiful woman in front of her. 

“Yes I’m Jiwoo.”

The two girls' eyes meet and Jiwoo realizes she’s in fact a pathetic little baby gay, pankicing over a beautiful stripper.  _ Really? God, you’re never going to get a girlfriend.  _ Before she can attack herself anymore than what she was already doing, she’s distracted by a soft laugh. Her ears perk up at that and her eyes move back towards the woman in the chair instead of eyeing the floor. There was a soft smile on the woman’s lips, it made her heart skip a few beats. 

“You’re cute.”

If this woman’s laugh and smile made her heart skip, those words made Jiwoo’s heart completely stop. Feeling a blush rise from the back of her neck, she lets out a nervous chuckle before her eyes trace the other woman’s lips when she sees a small break out on her face. 

“So are you ready?”

She feels herself completely freeze. Was she ready? She doesn’t even know what to expect or what is going to happen. Well, she could guess but this didn’t feel real to her. Soft hands pull her from her thoughts. Looking down she sees the stripper’s hands grabbing at her wrists before slightly tugging her forward. 

  
  
  


_ 봐 난 그냥 놀고 있어 _

_ 나쁜 의도 없어 _

_ 작지만 위험한 날 _

_ 누가 거부하겠어 _

  
  
  


Before she could register what was going on she feels her back hit the chair the taller girl had been sitting on. She holds her breath when she realizes that  _ Yves _ was now straddling her, pinning her between her body and the chair under her.  _ Oh my god.  _ Hands travel up to her shoulders before slowly stroking her arms. She watches as the stripper whips her hair around and a pretty red lace bralette was staring her right in the face.  _ This is how I die. I can’t complain too much can I?  _ Sensual music starts playing and right on beat, Yves starts swaying in her lap.  _ This is definitely how I die.  _

She feels hands softly grab her own before they’re placed on the older girl’s hips. 

“You can touch you know, I don’t bite.”

The words that come from the woman on top of her leave Jiwoo with her mouth dry and her head spinning. Maybe it was the liquid courage or the fact that Yves was not so subtly staring into her soul but Jiwoo finally starts to do something for herself. She slowly reaches up towards Yves short hair before dragging her fingers through it. She’s surprised when she sees the woman in her lap lean into the touch and nearly grunt when she removes her hand from her scalp. She liked the noise, but she knew that there was only so much that would happen in this private room. And only so much an experienced woman  _ (she is definitely not trying to assume bad about her, she just meant experience because she is a stripper so she would think tha- , okay now that’s enough Jiwoo shut up)  _ as Yves would do to Jiwoo who looks like she still belongs in Kindergarten. 

Threading her fingers through Yves’ locks again, she watches silently as she dances in lap. Eyes never leaving the hips on top of her. She could stay here forever she thinks. With a beautiful woman on top of her. She thinks to herself that she could quite literally just give this woman all her money for absolutely anything she wanted.  _ God, I'm such a simp. _

  
  
  


_ 빨간 동이 틀 시간이야 _

_ 이제 안심한 넌 _

_ 꿈에서 나오려 해 _

_ But monster lives forever _

  
  
  


“You know Jiwoo, you aren’t the type of person I would see in this type of place. What brought you here?”

She knows the answer is simple but she suddenly feels hands around her neck and making their way up the back of her scalp. Her brain just freezes. She’s pretty sure she looks like an idiot just staring up at Yves like she has never seen a woman before.

  
  
  


_ I'm a little monster 날 겁내 (oh oh oh) _

  
  
  


“Do you have an answer for me or not, Miss Jiwoo.” 

Jiwoo notices that she really likes how Yves says her name. It sends chills down her spine and makes her heart skip a beat. 

“My friends wanted to take me out for my birthday.”

She watches Yves’ eyes shift to her lips before looking back at her with a small smirk.  _ That will be the death of me,  _ she thinks to herself before hearing the other girl speak up again.

“Ah, well then, happy birthday. I’m hoping you’re liking your gift.”

Before she even notices what she is doing, she has the quickest answer she has given Yves’ all night. Bringing her hand up to the other woman’s neck and stroking the soft skin there. 

“This is the best birthday gift I’ve ever gotten.” 

She notices how the girl on top of her stills for a second before blinking and continuing her dance again. Yves shifts in a way that was way too sinful for Jiwoo to ever describe. She literally has to bite down on her own lip to prevent a moan to escape. Jiwoo lets her eyes close as her hands make their way to Yves’ hips again. Maybe not looking will help some of the sinful thoughts in her mind disappear.

  
  
  


_ 널 괴롭혀 내 꿈만 꾸게 해 (oh oh oh) _

_ 난 춤 추고 놀래 가위눌린 너의 _

_ 그 몸 위에 주문을 걸면 _

  
  
  


“You know, I’ve never been this interested in a customer before.”

Jiwoo’s breath catches in her throat, she nearly busts out into a coughing fit. Thankfully she keeps her composure and opens her eyes again to look at the woman in her lap. She sees a glint in the woman’s eyes and Jiwoo can feel her stomach do flips. Gathering the little bit of courage that she had left, she makes herself speak up again.

“What’s different today?”

  
  
  


_ I’m a little monster _

  
  
  


“You seem like someone I would like to know.”

Jiwoo’s head is spinning. She’s not sure if it’s the fact that she is a light weight or the fact that there is a very attractive woman dancing on her lap or the fact that that very attractive woman just hinted that she was interested in her. What it was, Jiwoo did not know but she knew one thing and it was that she knew she liked Yves on top of her. 

“Maybe you can get to know me tomorrow?”

The woman in her lap stops and looks down at her and Jiwoo almost regrets recklessly asking her question. Right as she was about to speak up again and take back what she had said, the short haired girl smiled down at her. 

“I would like that.”

  
  
  


_ I’m a little monster _

_ I’m a little monster _


End file.
